There Can Be Miracles
by AngelofX
Summary: (Takes place after 8th season finale) Scully begins to think about her past with Mulder and invites him over to talk ... please read and review i forgot the disclaimer so CHARACTERS BELONG TO CHRISCARTER AND 1013


Motherhood....  
  
A thing Scully longed for. Now she had William her little miracle. After Mulder left she began thinking about the kiss they just shared. It was tender and loving a moment worth re-living. She remembered all of the times they had shared. Before he was abducted she was sick and she wrapped his arms around her comforting her as he reminded her of all she had endured over the years and how she should leave him. Then she lost him.... almost forever. Her thoughts about him made her heart ache because she remembered him. His smell, his touch, they were all coming back to her as if he had never left. It wasn't as if she would never see him again it was only that she was so deeply in love with him she wanted to spend every waking moment with him. She wanted to tell him everything about her he didn't know, she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. She picked up the phone debating whether or not to call him up and talk for hours or to try and sleep or even better invite him over for a chat well more like a life story.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yes Im here and very awake."  
  
"I need someone to talk to I have new motherhood insomnia it runs in our family please come over I really need to talk to you and I want to in person."  
  
"You know what Scully there has been something I have been meaning to tell you and it has been nagging me for such a long long time."  
  
"Thats good because I...I feel I need you now. This is our child and there are things I need to share with you."  
  
"Okay well ill be over in a little while."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She dressed and sat dazed. Caught in memories, a certain one stuck out. The day she asked Mulder to father her child she was so very nervous but she shouldn't have been and she knew it. She was so pained when she came back to tell him she wasn't pregnant and it didn't work. She saw his face as it crushed his world what was she supposed to do. He held her and they cried for a while before she fell asleep and he carried her to her bed and slept on her couch in case she woke up and needed something. With all they had been through and to think it all started with 8 little words "Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." A small grin came to her face as she remembered then she found herself falling asleep  
  
There was a knock on the door...  
  
Scully jumped and sat up abruptly. A small adrenaline rush came over her as she remembered she asked Mulder over it was 3 am.  
  
"Were you asleep?"  
  
"No I was just sitting and thinking William has been asleep since you left luckily he has decided to sleep most of the night."  
  
"He is our son Scully our baby boy. Ordinarily I would be like oh well a kid another snotty kid but this one is ours. Born to a barren mother and a father who knows nothing about kids."  
  
"Mulder.... I don't know how to put this...."  
  
Scully looked at the floor she was nervous and her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Mulder I love you, I always have and now we have a child together. You and William mean the world to me. But I have always loved you, We have been through so much and I have never revealed this."  
  
"While all this was going on Mulder took her in his arms as he held her. He never wanted to let her go. He had lost her so many times before and he felt if he let her go he would lose her once again. He didn't want to share his secret with her... he pictured her face as he told her. Oh how he longed to make everything better to heal all of her wounds to bring back everyone she had lost but he couldn't."  
  
  
"Scully I love you and William very much you two are the only ones I have left. I have lost my family my job everything but you two. But... gosh I never thought it would come to this.... That problem i had with my brain 2 years ago, well it didn't exactly go away and........"  
  
Scully knew what he was getting at she started to cry even harder as she held him tighter she had to brace herself for her whole world to come crashing down.  
  
"..... Im dying"  
  
"Oh God..... There has to be something they can do I mean it cant end this way it just cant its not right. This is not the way things are supposed to turn out."  
  
"I have done everything I can there is nothing more I can do I have seen many many doctors and none can offer any solace."   
  
"No.... you cant leave me not like this. William is your son too you have to stay for him at least. please.... "  
  
William woke up and was crying as they went in his room. Scully wound up in emotions slumped on her bed as Mulder picked up William the sight of this completely broke her heart. As he cuddled the small baby in his arms he spoke to him almost as if he could understand....then again maybe he could.  
  
"William, you are the light of my life, I love you more than life itself and I promise that I will always be around you may not be able to see me but I will be there to guide you through your hard times in life. I want to be able to take you to your first Knicks game and I want to be there to hear all the details about your first kiss. I want to see you go to college and when you walk down the aisle with your fiancee and when you bring home your first baby from he hospital I want to be there to congratulate you. Remember I will always be with you."  
  
Scully did not know what to do she was so upset at the fact she might lose him again but seeing him there with William gave her a sense of well being, it made her feel like everything would be okay and she knew he would never forget her or William but in the long run they would always be together and they always had been. She and Mulder were soul mates definitely meant to be together. William soon fell asleep and Mulder placed him back in his crib. He helped Scully into bed and lay down next to her.  
  
"Sleep now Scully everything will be okay in the morning."  
  
  
  



End file.
